Despues de un reto
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Despues de haber perdido un reto,Cody regresa a su cabaña y se encuentra a Noah...solucionando viejos malentendidos y creando unos nuevos-Contiene: Slash/Yaoi...NoahxCody lo se mal summary y mal titulo,aun asi espero que les guste!..NoCo ROCKS! OneShoot


HI EVERYBODY(Desde cuando saludo en inglés yo? o.o) pues..seh..aqui la loca de Sof por F...pero ahora no escribo de futurama(por ahora dejare en paz a Fry..ojo..dije..POR AHORA! XD!) Sino de otra serie que llevo viendo como unos 3 meses..desde que se estreno en latinamerica..y se gano mi corazón: **Total Drama Island**

Seh otro fandom maaaas!(pero Futu sera The Best para mi :B)..cheque fics y no sabia que ya habia fanfics en español(vaya..que rapido xD!) Asi que me dije "Porque yo no?"..pero..mas porque no hay nada de Noah T.T (Es mi favoritoooo! lastima que lo hayan elminado..buaa no es justo!)

Datos y advertencias antes de empezar:

Serie: Total Drama Island

Advertencia: Contiene slash..si no te gusta...simplemente no leas.

Tipo de historia. OneShoot(es lo unico que se escribir..soy floja para continuar historias largas)

Pareja(lo mas importante para el final hehe): NoahxCody

Linea del tiempo: despues de lo sucedido en "The Big Sleep"(el capitulo me inspiro para el fic y la pareja..they are just awesome..! pfttt inglés XD)

Nota: La serie no me pertence a mi..sino a..bah..lo olvide!..el punto es que no me pertence a mi y esto loescribo proque estoy aburrida T.T

Dsifruten! (Nota: en el fic ya elimino cualquier tipo de emoticon :B!)

---

Otro día mas en el Campamento Wawanakwa ,los campistas concursantes estaban en otro reto más que les habia impuesto Chris..a excepción de Cody quien fue el primero en perder...no tuvo de otra que regresarse a la cabaña..

Cody(entrando todo mojado y hecho un desastre) : eso estubo cerca..casi muero

Para su sorpresa se encontro a Noah recostado en su cama,como siempre leyendo un libro.

Cody(sorprendido por verlo): no deberias estar con los otros del equipo concursando? vamos a perder si tenemos menos integrantes!

Noah:(sin perder la vista en su libro): Me nege a participar en ese reto..es realmente una estupidez nadar en un lago de cocodrilos..es un perdida de tiempo, y tu no tienes derecho de reprocharme nada..que seguramente fuiste el primero en perder.

Cody: si lo fui..pero al menos quize ayudar a mi equipo a ganar!..no como otros(refiriendose inderectamente a Noah) que solo se la pasan leyendo

Noah(todavia leyendo): Yo no estoy para nadar o hacer actividad fisica..si estoy aqui es por mi intelecto...

Cody: pues no se nota..

Noah: se me nota mas que tu..eso es seguro...

Cody se sneto a lado de Noah...hasta que reacciono sobre a lo que quizo referirse este Noah.

Cody(reacciona): Oye! No soy un idiota!

Noah(suspira) si claro lo que digas..solo dejame leer

Cody: que lees?

Noah: Que te importa ¬.¬..seguramente tu debil mente no lo entenderia

Cody: me estas diciendo idiota de nuevo?

Noah: eh..solo dejame leer.

A Cody le molestaba que le dijeran idiota..y detestaba estar aburrido..no tenia de otra que quedarse en la cabaña,aunque tendria que estar con un arrogante y fria persona como lo es Noah..no sabia como soportarlo!..y más le daba verguenza estar con el despues de aquel malentendido durante el reto dodne todos debian estar no podía quitarse el "trauma" de despertar y ver a ese arrogante besandolo de la oreja!

Cody( a lado de la cama con Noah): oye...porque estas concursando aqui?

Noah:(guardando su libro,sabiendo que Cody lo iba a estar interumpiendo en su lectura cada 5 minutos..no tenia de otra que soportarlo): Acaso te interesa?..o solo quieres hacerme platica para matar el aburrimiento?

Cody: ambas..a parte somos un equipo,me interesa saber.

Noah: como sea..no pienso decirte nada...y bueno..tu porque estas aqui?..o sea porque concursas?

Cody: bueno pues..creo que ya lo habia mencionado,vine aqui para conocer chicas y ser famoso!

Noah(con sarcasmo):vaya..que original..(fin del sarcasmo) en serio solo por eso estas aqui?

-Cody asento con la cabeza-

Noah: vaya..que superficial eres..

Cody(empezando a enojarse) No soy superficial!

Noah(notando de que estaba Cody enojado): esta bien,esta bien como digas..pero no te enojes.

Cody: No soy superficial..más porque encontre a alguien que me gusta.(suspiro) me gusta Gwen!

Noah: lo siento amigo pero ella no te hara caso..

Cody(ya enojado) que te hace pensar eso?!

Noah: no es OBVIO? Que ella y Trent andan juntos..en todos los reallitys shhow pasan ese tipo de cosas taan pero taan obvias solo para vender!

Cody: te demostrare que eso no es cierto!..yo me ganare su corazón..emh..algún día,supongo.

Noah: o sea nunca..superalo y buscate otra tipa..aunque dudo que alguien de por aqui te quiera.

Cody: porque crees que me deberian odiarme?..el que deberian odiar es a ti!..tu no haces nada solo te la pasas leyendo

Noah ya se estaba empezando a desesperar..andar soportando los comentarios de tan atrevido mcuchahito..pero era divertido hacerlo enojar..

Noah: me da igual si les caigo bien o no...no vine aqui para hacer amigos

Cody: pero si no tienes amigos..o le caes bien a alguien..te elminan

Noah: oye..peudo preguntarte algo?

Cody: si?

Noah: tu votarias en mi contra?

Cody no se esperaba eso..no sabia que decir..o que pensar..se puso nervioso..y le empezaron a temblar las manos..sintio algo raro en su interior..¿que rayos estaba sintiendo?!

Cody(todo nervioso): e-este..depende..ni te odio y ni me gustas..d-de he-hecho no eres tan odioso..(no sabia lo que estaba diciendo)

Noah: " me gustas?"..te refieres a como amigo cierto?(se estaba empezando a asustar por las reacciones de Cody)..cierto?

Cody se puso ams rojo que nunca..porque le importaba tanto lo que dijo..¿porque?..de repente se le vino a la mente el "malentendido"..luego penso "Porque sonrei al verlo?"..se puso super rojo y empezo a sudar del nerviosismo..no sabia que hacer.

Cody: s-si!..SOLO COMO AMIGOS!..pensabas que s-soy..

Noah: gay?..

Cody: NO SOY ESO!(estaba super super nervioso)

Noah: Okey..pero no grites..

Cody*todo sonrojado* esta bien...

Noah: supongo que debo pedirte un disculpa..por haberte asustado en el reto anterior..no sabia que estabas dormido a mi lado,muy bien ya puedes dejar de que soy raro y quitarte el sonrojo rojo tomate que traes en la cara..

Cody(un poco mas aliviado): menos mal..pero nota que soñabas con alguien..con quien?

Ante esa pregunta..ahora el que se puso rojo fue..Noah!..simplemente no sabia que responderle..porque no sabia que habia soñado..peor a partir de ese incidente habia empezado a soñar con..pues con Cody..tambien el "malentendido" lo habia "afectado"..aunque quizo ignorar lo que soñaba..hasta ahora.

Noah(algo ruborizado): N-No es de tu incumbencia

Cody: te pusiste rojo!..entonces si soñabas con alguien..anda dime!..porque aparte solo te he estado palticando sobre mi u.u

Noah no tenia escape..su corazón empezo a latir muy fuerte..aunque ni disimulandolo podia ocultarlo..No sabia nada! por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer!

Noah(alejandose disimuladamente): emh..a parte ya no me ..ya no recuerdo..¿feliz?!

Cody(sabiendo que le oculta algo): mm supongo..-intenta acercarse..pero su torpeza natural hace que se caiga de la cama..cae arriba de Noah-

Noah: Que demonos!

Cody: Pe-perdón!

En ese momento Cody estaba encima de Noah..a unos pocos centimetros de su boca..ambos se pusieron rojos..y la verdad Cody estaba algo pesado...

Noah(super rojo): bien..supongo que fue un accidente asi que te puedes ba...

Ese moemnto fue interrumpido..por un beso de..Cody!..si el joven ojiverde lo etsaba besando....lo que dio más confusión al moreno...

Pasaron 5 segundos..y Cody se dio cuenta de que demonios hacia y paro..Volteo a ver a Noah quien tenia una expresion de total horror el cual no podia disimular..

"M-me..besaste?"-Tartamudeaba Noah,no creia lo que habia sucedido...

No hubo respuesta de Cody estaba en Shock..¿Que demonios hiso?..y más aun..¿Porqué lo hiso?...

"Responde..."-replico Boah al ver que Cody no se bajaba de el...-"RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!"-Grito con desesperación..sin embargo no podia negar que ese beso le habia gustado

Ante tal grito..Cody se separo y empezo a llorar...

"¿Porque lloras?"-Pregunto con algo de temor y arrepentimiento por haberle gritado de esa forma...

"Soy un idiota por haberte besado.."-respondio-"..seria muy idiota el responderte "Fue un accidente"..porque no fue asi"

El corazón de Noah empezo a latir muy fuerte ya no pudo seguir disimulando sus verdaderos sentimientos..vio como Cody se elvanto rapido e intento alejarse...Noah intento acercarse..

"Crees que estoy enojado por el beso?"-Dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Cody

"S-si..por algo me gritaste.."-Se limito a responder..mientras veia a Noah cerca de el de nuevo..

"No fingamos más.."-se acerco Noah..y finalmente lo devolvio ese beso..pero de manera más apasionada...

"N-Noah..-se separo Cody

-"¿Si?"-Pregunto

-"Tu tambien me gustas..."-finalmente se le declaro..

En ese moemnto Noah sonrio para sus adentros..y acto seguido..volvio a besar a Cody..recorrio sus mejillas y "ataco" al cuello..

"N-Noah.."-Empezo a gemir de satisfacción-"No pares.."

Pasaron un par de horas..finalmente ellos dos se habia demostrado lo tanto que se gustaban,habia ropa en el suelo..ellos estaban juntos recostados en la cama..

-"Entonces.."-Pregunto Cody quien estaba abrazado de Noah-"Todo solucionado?"

-"Por supuesto"-Respondio el sexy moreno mientras acariciaba el desordenado cabello de Cody

-"Oye.."-Reacciono Cody volviendo a la realidad-"¿Aqui hay camaras?"

Ambos voltearon a ver a una de las esquinas de las paredes de la cabaña..y efectivamente habia una camara que los habia estado observando mientras ellos habian estado en.."acción"

-Oh...shit..-Gritaron los dos al unisono-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-Fin-

Coemtnario final: Oh Dios! XDD!..Sinceramente no pude darle un mejor final..bueno..eso pienso,¿Qué piensan ustedes?,como siempre espero que les haya gustado,en especial lso TDI Fans(okey..en especial a quienes les guste el NoCo ¬u¬) intente hacer lo más real posible el fic a la serie..pero aun asi necesito practica,en fin,tambien disculpen los errores de escritura(lo que me pasa pro escribir muy rapido) n.n,nos vemos luego!

Sigan viendo TDI Que cada semana que lo pasan en CN se pone aun maaaas intereante y divertido! ;D

Okey basta de promocionar series..XD

Sof!


End file.
